


Comatose

by Voltron12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Skillet's comatose don't own anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendation listen to the song while your reading the fanfic.

I hate feeling like this  
RAPH LOOKED AT LEO  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
IN THE TUB  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
RAPH COULDN'T WAIT  
Is waking to you  
FOR LEO TO WAKE UP  
Tell me that you will listen  
TO TELL HIM  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
RAPH'S IN LOVE  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
WITH HIM  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
[Chorus]  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
I’ll never wake up without an overdose of you  
[Chorus]  
Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you, ohhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
LEO WAKES UP AND SMILES AT RAPH AND SAYS" I KNEW ALL ALONG."


End file.
